Terror and Beauty
by Le Sharp Stylo
Summary: It was ironic really. He was of course the Big Bad, evil incarnate. And yet... for some reason, he loved her, and only her. And she no longer hated him. The evolution of Klaus and Caroline. *Oneshot*


It was ironic really. The Big Bad, as cruel as he was strong, had waltzed into their lives, stealing the faces of close friends. When his true face had finally been revealed? It is the face of an angel, a dimpled, curly-haired angel. Perhaps that added to the terror of him, the dissonance of it all. Possessing such a boyish, innocent mien, while also holding the power to wreak such destruction in their lives. It seemed wrong. He was terrifying, and the shock quickly wore off. Evil comes in all forms; apparently they would have to deal with golden-haired and charming evil.

And yet… _and yet…_ when his father said those things… his tears… he was a wounded soul, that much was apparent. He was hurt, deeply, by people who ought to have loved him. He was despised by his own father for things that were out of his control.

Caroline could not even pinpoint the hour when she began viewing Klaus in a different light. With her, it was always different. She began realizing that after he gave her back the life that he was responsible for taking. Of course he was evil, 'as evil as they come'; but he was willing to show her a part of himself. _I've thought about it once or twice myself, truth be told. _Undoubtedly it was a ploy to get invited into her home. But then he never used it against her. Unless showering her with expensive gifts could be considered 'using it against her.'

He let her know that he 'fancied' her. The Big Bad let her talk to him as he had let no one else talk to him and she made it out unscathed. He _appreciated_ her honesty. His compliments, though flattering, had not been flattery. He was sincere when he told her she was strong and full of light. Others had always told her she was neurotic and crazy. He saw something else in her.

Caroline scoffs at him. Why does he insist on his delusional view of the world? He grants her life, but that life was not his to take in the first place. He gives her gifts, but all she wanted was Tyler. But for him, for evil personified, perhaps it is significant. Perhaps it does foreshadow a change.

He has changed, but sometimes she cannot determine whether he has changed for better or for worse. Progression and regression seem to duel in his soul. He keeps her from 'making a scene' with Elena. They enjoy each others' company; he is vulnerable with her, and she cannot keep track of why he is so evil. Then he mercilessly slaughters twelve hybrids. And Tyler's mother.

He is dangerous, so dangerous, because of that uncertainty, that _unpredictability_. But he can be good, she knows it, she has seen it. He is stubborn, and he is used to choosing the easiest (evilest) path to achieve his selfish goals. There has been one consistent _rule_, however; he has always protected her. Words and threats notwithstanding, _You're beautiful Caroline, but if you don't stop talking I will kill you,_ he has never let any true harm come to her.

Until he impales her and gives her a fatal bite. She knew she was playing with fire, but her fury and hurt overrode her judgment and the words were out before she could stop them. But his action of killing Tyler's _mother,_ an innocent, harmless, uninvolved human had felt too much like betrayal. She is angry with herself for believing that he was changing.

The rule remains unbroken.

His actions are not about her, but about Tyler.

He does not, cannot deny that he is in love with her.

He cannot bear to watch her die, and once again returns the life that he had taken from her.

She begs him for Tyler's life, and to Klaus, her begging is as a queen commanding her slave. Determined to save face, he lets her know that Tyler will be running until he meets death at Klaus's hands. Even as speaks the words, he knows he will not kill Tyler. Staring into Caroline's tear-filled eyes, he realizes now that he cannot kill anyone that she loves. That does not mean that Tyler will not suffer and run for the rest of his life.

Ironically, Klaus is the one person that she absolutely trusts to tell her the truth. She has been brutally honest with him, and he always returns the favor. Although she had known Klaus was in love with her, it was unsettling to hear it from him. _The most powerful creature on the planet cares only for you… _Stubborn, so stubborn and prideful. He refuses to be a momentary source of comfort for her when her hatred of him not ten hours ago was so blatant. She isn't thinking straight and would most likely have hated him afterwards even if he were to do what he wanted and pulled her into his arms.

The world must have exploded, to bring him this much pain. A pain of a thousand wooden shards piercing every inch of him. The one thought sharpening into focus is Caroline. He despairs when he realizes that it is not his Caroline that has come to save him; Silas is playing with him and it hurt more than the physical pain.

When the real her comes, it allows him momentary relief and soothes some of his pain. Caroline displays her true strength as she gives him another chance. Her explosive honesty is exquisite, and his mind becomes so absorbed with her that the pain no longer has any hold. She has become a savior of sorts, in more than one way. Friends? That is definitely a step toward the goal. His queen, his mate, _his_. These words all vaguely flit through his mind. He has become so entirely hers; however long it takes, he is determined to make her _his_.

She takes full advantage of being his friend; he cherishes every moment with her. Somehow, she manages to lighten his spirits even when he is at his darkest. For her part, Caroline is shocked to discover that, while thrilled to see Tyler, she is not in love with him anymore. She overhears Klaus allowing Tyler to escape, and uncertainty fills her mind. Klaus is definitely not the reason that she feels estranged from Tyler. He cannot be. She won't stand for it.

Klaus has become a friend, a close friend, an important friend. She sends the graduation invitation to him on a whim, missing his playful banter and obvious affection for her. And just plain missing _him_. When he doesn't pick up his phone after her fifth call, it hits her how much she relies on him to be there for her. And she is neither disgusted nor frightened by the thought. If anything, she feels hurt that he might have moved on.

Aneurysm after aneurysm, her body desperately trying to heal itself from the excruciating witch-induced strokes. And then nothing. His accent, his distinctive voice, and then his beautiful face. A face that has become kind of dear to her. The joy she feels is a riptide threatening to pull her under.

They each understand the other. He certainly knows her. Now is not the right time for her to come with him, and however much she has grown to like him as a person, he recognizes that she isn't ready for life with him. But there is nothing in the world that is going to stop him from pursuing her. He is so gripped by her that he loves her more than his own life. More than his pride. So he rectifies his wrong: Tyler's life is his gift to her. He knows that this must be done before she can love him. _He was your first love; I intend to be your last._ She almost cries at the beauty and gravity of his words. Klaus would never give up. Perhaps the darkest secret she has ever possessed in her life is that she doesn't want him to give up.

Because he is the only man who has loved her for her inner beauty and light and strength.

Because he is the only man who has fought for her affections even when there was no hope for him.

Because he looks at her like she is the only woman in the world.


End file.
